


No Laughing Matter

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, discussion of sex, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "“ohh santa” scene from Les MizOk ok first of all I’m SO SORRY for the prompt! (but this scene was so WTF, something had to be done)So anyone who has seen the movie Les Mis know what scene I’m talking about.. But since I sorta ship North and Tooth, I want that scene with them instead.You can use Young!North if anon feels more comftoble. ACTUALLY, Young!North is greatly encourage!"Those moments in the song “Master of the House” were rather WTF, and Tooth and North react to them during a movie night (North likes to invite Tooth over after Christmas to watch the blockbusters he missed, Tooth is really mostly there for the, uh, “chill” part of the evening). No young North! Just a look at how “a woman having sex with Santa” in the context of “Master of the House” looks to a Santa who has sex and the woman who has sex with Santa.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas Cookie Short Fics





	No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/2/2016.

The couple was on screen for only seconds. Long enough for the woman to moan out “Oh, Santa!”  
  
And long enough for Tooth to fully enjoy the development of North’s dumbfounded expression, just before she cracked up entirely. “That was _not_ what I was expecting to see during one of these movies you have us watch,” she said, when she was a little calmer, but still totally unable to keep a straight face.  
  
“Ah—true,” North said, with a smaller smile than Tooth had expected.  
  
“What is it?” Tooth asked. “I mean, it’s anachronistic and out of place, but the hijinks of people dressed as you haven’t bothered you at all, that I’ve seen. And I know that you don’t hate being called Santa in the heat of the moment.” She smiled at him, and his smile back this time was stronger.  
  
“Is…small matter,” he said. “Nothing to stop movie over. We will continue catching up with what we missed in December, yes?”  
  
“Mmm, I suppose,” Tooth said. She snuggled against North’s side. “I’ve seen all these movies as many times as children have seen them. It’s more than you’d think.”  
  
“And yet still you stay,” North said. He didn’t accompany this statement with a lingering touch at Tooth’s arm or side, which surprised her.  
  
But then again, she thought, maybe he just wants to get through the whole long movie.  
  


* * *

  
  
“It was a joke,” North said quietly. Tooth couldn’t even be sure that he wanted her to hear it, because when she stirred out of her near-doze to look up at him, he turned away.  
  
“What—wait, are you talking about before?” Tooth asked with a yawn.  
  
North shrugged, the movement forcing Tooth to sit up straight on her own. “Yes. I am explaining the small matter. The song was full of disgusting, absurd, improbable, laughable things, and in the middle of all of this was a woman having sex with Santa. I do not like this very much. But as I said, this is a small matter. I am much different from a Frenchman in a costume, of course.”  
  
“Of course,” Tooth said. “But you don’t have to like what you saw. If I had known that’s what you were seeing, I wouldn’t have laughed. The only reason I did laugh was because I was surprised, and, well, it’s not often that I see you shocked about anything. Especially when it’s about something that I don’t think of as shocking at all.”  
  
North turned to her, looking more relaxed than he had before. “I suppose I cannot argue with that,” he said.  
  
“Exactly.” Tooth leaned against his side again. “You’re well aware of how I usually hope these movie nights will end. And, well, none of the laughter we’ve shared in those circumstances is laughter at you. There’s never been any disgust.”  
  
“The absurd and improbable, though?” North asked, the twinkle back in his eyes.  
  
Tooth gave a low laugh and climbed atop North’s leg. “You know it doesn’t seem likely that we would fit together as well as we do. And it’s worth a laugh of delight that that is the case.”  
  
“Ah,” North said, and stroked Tooth’s side with one huge hand. “I cannot argue with that, either, though whenever we make that rediscovery, I seem to remember that you usually gasp.”  
  
“True,” Tooth said. “And what’s also true? I’ll be naked with just a few more touches from your hands.” She leaned forward against his belly. “I didn’t come here for the movie. I came here for you. Or—that’s not the right tense, is it?”  
  
“This is not a good time to ask me about English,” North said, and lifted her up to kiss her.  
  
When she moved back, her smile at North was wicked. “I think I’m going to take care of you, tonight,” she said, and placed a small finger on North’s lips when he began to protest. “You so rarely let me,” she said softly. “You always say there’s no point, but you didn’t like those moments in the movie, and that’s a good enough excuse, I think. Just because you’re big and strong doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be pampered.”  
  
“You will not think this makes me weak, when you are not in such a state as you are now?” North asked.  
  
“It’s not weak to want to know that someone’s serious about wanting you,” Tooth said. “Heaven knows you’ve made me feel comfortable in my feathers. Understand?”  
  
North nodded, and Tooth kissed him again. “Good,” she said. “Now carry me to your bed if you want to ever think calmly about this couch again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #if old North is not meant to be sexy why was he introduced while doing chainsaw art and with a close up of the 'Naughty' tattoo on his arm


End file.
